Stranger
by BellaBonnie
Summary: From puppy love to doggy style, Edward and Bella have done it all; except one thing. How will their relationship fair when they decide to spice up their sex life with the introduction of a "stranger"?


Stranger

Chapter 1

So here we are, sitting in front of the computer, looking for our next sexual escapade. It was amazing how much porn was available on the internet, even if you weren't really looking for it.

I was lucky enough to be with a woman that left very little interest for me in porn. I have known Bella since we were 8 years old and she moved to Forks to live with her father. We became fast friends. I passed her a note in 4th grade and asked her to check yes or no if she wanted to be my girlfriend. She checked yes, and we've been together ever since.

Of course, our relationship started off innocent enough. At first it was I'll show you mine if you show me yours kind of stuff. Then it progressed to games of playing house; Bella the mother, me the father. After that got boring, we decided to get jobs; me the doctor, Bella always the patient.

The doctor game worked out quite well for us actually. My father, Carlisle, was a doctor, and Bella tended to fall down a lot. We used this as our little excuse to explore the unknown world of the bodies of the opposite sex.

It was always just quaint curiosity, until Bella started to change. Over one summer she grew six inches, started wearing a bra, and stopped letting me play doctor with her. I remember feeling angry with her and thinking that she didn't want to be my friend anymore. Then one night, I had a dream.

This dream changed my life, and the relationship I had with Bella forever. I woke up wet and sticky, and nothing was ever the same. The dream had been about Bella, and I couldn't look at her the same way anymore. She was no longer the awkward girl down the street that tripped over her own two feet. She was a beautiful woman, and my feelings for her started to change.

All through high school we were inseparable. We did everything together. All of my firsts were with her; my first dance, my first kiss, my first love. We lost our virginity together when we were 17 and never looked back.

We graduated high school and went to the University of Washington. I majored in business management, her in visual communications. We settled in Seattle and rented a small apartment together. I got a job working for a large credit card company and she stayed at home designing websites freelance, all the while putting together a nice portfolio. Her dream was to one day convince a bank to loan her the funds she needed to get patents for a website creation of her own.

We grew together as friends, and even more so as lovers. There was never anything that we weren't willing to try at least once when it came to sex. And now, here we were, exploring the internet for a new and fun way to spice up our love life.

We stumbled upon a website that listed and categorized every kind of porn imaginable. As I scanned the alphabetical list, I was quite surprised that there were not many stones left unturned as far as what Bella and I had already tried.

Anal… been there.

Role Playing… done that.

Busty… check.

Shaved… check.

Homemade Video… check.

There were some on the list that sounded intriguing, but I waited for Bella to select something first.

"Hmmm… watersports?"

"Bella wait!"

It was too late, and Bella had already clicked on the link. To both of our shock and horror, multiple images popped up on the screen, vividly showing couples sharing the most disgusting bodily fluids and actually enjoying themselves.

My older brother Emmett had told about this nasty side of sexual exploration before. He briefly described it after tricking me into watching this horrible online video entitled "Two Girls, One Cup." I shivered at the memory.

"What the fuck?!" Bella screamed.

I quickly stole the mouse away from her and closed the window. To my frustration, several pop up adds continued to flood the screen, and I clicked and closed them all, but not before Bella was up and running into the other room.

I found her curled up on the couch, hugging her knees and looking slightly amused. Her face was bright red with embarrassment, and I couldn't help but laugh at her. She shot me a death glare, but then started cracking up. I sat down next to her and laughed too.

"I don't know what's more disturbing, the fact that people actually do that to each other, or the fact that you actually knew what it was before I clicked on it."

I hung my head between my knees, not daring to look at her. She stifled another giggle, and we both said at the same time,

"Emmett."

I looked up at her and we started laughing again.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Maybe that was a bad idea."

"No! No! Really, I did get some ideas. But, I'm not sure if you'd be up for it."

"Come on, Bella. Since when have you been afraid to suggest anything to me?"

"Well, this is a lot different than anything we've ever done before. I don't want you to look at me differently."

"Bella, sweetheart, nothing you could say would make me change my mind about us. I love you. I swear it might not be as bad as you think."

"Well…"

Her cheeks took on a reddish hue and she looked down at her feet. I'd never seen her act to timid before, especially when it came to our sex life. I lifted her chin and stared into her eyes.

"Tell me."

She looked at me hesitantly, but then blurted out,

"How opposed are you to sharing?"

"Sharing? Sharing what? We share everything…"

I looked at her, apparent confusion on my face. A wicked grin spread across her face. Oh. My. God.

"Oh! Oh… well. Wow. I never thought about…"

"It's okay if you're not comfortable with it. I just thought it might be fun for both of us. It's not like I'm not satisfied or anything, because I totally am. I just thought you might like to see me, well you know. I'm rambling. I'm sorry."

"Oh! You mean… wow, Bella. I never thought of you with another woman before. I have to admit the prospect is pretty hot. How you would feel about me… and… well, I guess what I am trying to say is, what would the ground rules be? I mean, how far do you want to take this? Do you have somebody in mind?"

I was rambling off questions faster than I had time to think about them. Bella, my Bella, wanted to have a threesome? What would this mean for our relationship? Would there be jealousy? What about diseases? We couldn't just pick some random person. Couples did this all the time, didn't they? Would this make us stronger? What if Bella became a lesbian or something? What if she didn't want me anymore?

"Edward, I can see the doubt in your face. We don't have to do this. It was just a thought."

"No, it's just a lot to think about it. I would never want anything to come between us. I've never been the jealous type, but then again I've never had a worry in my mind that you might prefer someone else."

"That's not it at all, Edward! I thought you might enjoy this, that's all. Isn't it every guys fantasy to be with two women?"

I chuckled at that. I had to admit that I had thought about it before, but always with some random skanks and never with Bella. I just couldn't picture her there. It was always just a fantasy in my head I used sometimes to get off when Bella wasn't around.

I started to replace the sluts in my head with pictures of Bella and a clean, nice looking girl. I was starting to get turned on at just the thought. Bella seemed to notice, and got down on her knees in front of me.

"Well, I can see that you're starting to come around. Let me just paint a picture for you, okay?"

I nodded mutely, staring down at her with a glossed over lusty look.

"She'll be a petite girl, about my height and weight. Maybe Asian. Would you like that?"

As she said this, she was undoing the buckle on my belt.

"Mmmhmm" I murmured.

"I'll bring her to the bed with me, both of us kneeling, facing each other, and I'll kiss her gently, sliding my tongue across her lips, silently asking for access to her wet, hot, mouth."

I groaned as I closed my eyes and pictured her doing this, all the while she was rubbing my hard on through my jeans.

"As I fuck her mouth with my tongue, she'll start to kneed my breasts through my shirt. Her perfectly manicured nails will pinch my nipples and elicit soft moans from my lips."

She was now slowly lowering the zipper on my pants, and my breathing was becoming erratic. The scene she was describing was making my dick harder than I had ever felt before, and I was desperate to get out of my clothes.

"I'll remove my shirt for her, and then discard hers. I'll rub her perky breasts through her bra, and push her down on the bed, slowly dragging the straps down and off of her shoulders. Before completely removing her bra, I'll cover her nipple with my mouth, making it wet with the hot air from my breath and my tongue darting out across its peak."

She had finally gotten me out of my jeans, and was now blowing hot air on my erection through my boxers. This, coupled with her dirty descriptions was about to throw me over the edge.

She released me from my boxers and I helped her slide them down to my ankles. I stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. She wrapped her tiny fingers around my shaft and started to pump slowly up and down.

"Do you want to hear what I would do next?" she whispered in my ear.

"Why don't you show me," I breathed.

With that, she lowered herself and took me into her mouth. My head fell back and I moaned loudly. Her full lips encircled my cock, and she took me in the back of her throat. She brought her head back slowly, and I heard the pop as her mouth left me.

She started to pump me again with her hand, using the wetness from her mouth to ease the friction.

"As I undid the clasp of her bra, I would bring my fingers up to caress her bare breasts. I would massage slowly, squeezing her nipples between my knuckles. Then I would lower my mouth to her tits and bite her gently with my teeth."

As she said this, she brought her hands up to my nipples and pinched them both. She took me into her mouth again in one fast stroke, then brought herself back up, teasing me gently with her teeth. The description along with the demonstration was making me quiver, and I knew it wouldn't be long before I came.

I brought her up to straddle my lap and tore off her shirt. I had no reasoning left in me, I'd probably have to buy her a new one.

I undid the clasp on her bra and let her gorgeous breast free in front on my face.

"Yessss" she moaned.

"Yes, she would release me from my own torturing fabric, and take me into her mouth. What else would you like her to do to me, Edward?"

I couldn't speak, so I settled for a little demonstration of my own.

I flipped her on her back and started undoing the button on her jeans. I slid them down her thighs and off her feet.

I plunged my hand underneath the lace panties she was wearing and slid my middle finger up and down her slit, carefully avoiding the bundle of nerves I knew she was eager for me to touch.

"Ahhhhh," she sighed. "You want her to finger me, do you?"

I growled in response and pressed two fingers into her. She arched up and rubbed herself against my hand. I brought my thumb up to her clit and massaged it vigorously.

"Oh God!" She screamed.

"Edward, what if I said I wanted her to lick me?" she panted.

I knew what she was asking for. I knelt down between her legs and plunged my fingers back into her. My tongue darted out to taste her wetness, and she hissed in response.

"Like this?" I asked.

"Yes!" she purred.

I took her clit in between my lips and sucked. I could feel her muscles starting to tighten, and I knew she was close.

"More, Edward! Please! Oh God!"

She bucked her hips wildly and her thighs closed around my face. I licked up every ounce of her orgasm, and then lifted myself up on top of her.

I didn't wait for her to stop trembling before I plunged myself deep inside of her.

She screamed in pleasure as I pumped deep and fast. I grabbed her ass and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around my neck. Her head fell back against the cushions and she yelled out my name.

"Edward! Yes! Fuck me! Harder!" She screamed.

I was going so hard and so fast I thought I was going to break her in two. I slowed a little as I felt her walls clamp hard around me, and I fell on top of her with my own release.

We laid there for a minute, both of us catching our breath. I pulled out of her and laid down, exhausted, on the floor.

She crawled off the couch and laid down next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I think we're going to need a new toy for that last maneuver," she laughed.

I looked over at her and smiled. This was going to be one shopping trip that both of us were going to enjoy.


End file.
